Choice To Make
by fadeto-red
Summary: Inuyasha has not mentioned his brother even once since they started dating. Sesshomaru is quite the ladies' man, but Kagome never really understands why. What is so special about this man that makes women squeal, fall to their feet and beg for his love? Also ... who is this Kikyo, who seems to haunt Inuyasha so?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So ... a clarification before I actually start on this fic. The first few ... say, 5 to 6 chapters will be peppered with Inukag, so for those of you who can't stand reading about them, I suggest this fic not be for you. For those who enjoy drama, welcome? Haha.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi looked herself the mirror with a satisfied smile, turning her face at an angle to look at the fading bruise on her temple. She heaved a small, inaudible sigh before her expression suddenly changed to that of a tigress.

"YAH, SOUTA! KOHAKU! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY COMPUTER!" Kagome barked, fists clenching as Souta and Kohaku's faces gave way to fright and horror. The two children slowly backed away as she continued to scream from the window. "I CAN SEE YOU!"

"W-We were just planning to play some games," Souta stuttered, trying not to be intimidated by his sister. It was hard though. Kagome, despite her gentle appearance and sparkling eyes, could instantly turn violent when annoyed. The last thing she wanted was for them to pry into her stuff -

"SOUTA HIGURASHI!" This time a rock came flying out of the bathroom window, almost hitting her brother squarely in the forehead. "I KNOW YOU'RE THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS, GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I MURDER BOTH OF YOU ALIVE!"

With a squeak, both children ran out of her bedroom as fast as their legs could carry them.

Lowering her head, Kagome rolled her eyes. 'I really need to discipline them.' Thinking back to what she kept in that computer of hers, a slight blush colored her rosy cheeks. If only they knew how many pictures Kagome kept of Inuyasha, her boyfriend. He was her first love; despite her not being his, she believed that Inuyasha truly loved her for who he was and would never hurt her on purpose. It all began when she happened to bump into him in the hallways ...

_"Guys. Stop. I don't even want to watch you make out for the hundredth time this morning." Ignoring her words, Sango and Miroku continued to suck face while making the most gruesome sounds possible. Using all the strength and disgust she could muster, Kagome walked off holding her books close to her chest. She must have been zoning out, for the next moment she found herself fallen on the ground with the textbooks sprawled. All around her was unkind laughter, and Kagome felt hot tears welling up in her eyes as she picked up her books one by one._

_It was his hand that had stopped her, his other hand that handed her one of the books. As she looked up, she realised what a beautiful molten gold his eyes were. His long, silver hair hung loosely across his shoulders as he tilted his head with a breathtaking smile. "Are you alright?"_

_Kagome shivered. He was too - too perfect, too amazing to be here talking to her. Like her, the entire hallway thought so as well. Stunned silence emitted from all the students, with occasional whispers on how Inuyasha was the school playboy and had probably set sights on a new target._

_Yet she chose not to believe them. Gripping her hand onto his, he pulled her up as she dusted her skirt with a slightly awkward smile. He passed her the books and winked. "Be careful. Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to hurt herself again, don't you think?" Her breath caught in her throat; she nodded briefly before quickly looking away. As he turned to leave, Kagome stopped him with a soft whisper._

_"What's your name?"_

_He turned with another breathtaking smile. "My name is Inuyasha."_

That was their first meeting. Within the next week, he'd asked her out a couple of times. Smitten, Kagome had accepted the first minute he posed the question. Miroku and Sango, despite small warnings that he usually played with his girlfriends, eventually began to approve of Inuyasha. He didn't treat her like his other whores, they had to admit - what Inuyasha felt for Kagome was true concern and love, something that even Inuyasha himself had probably never felt before. The feeling was delirious and made him dizzy; whenever he saw Kagome, a smile would spread on his face.

It was love, Kagome decided, the grin still etched on her face as she slowly applied some light blue eyeshadow on her eyes. Today would be their first monthsary and she wanted to look special - especially when Inuyasha would be taking her out to 'somewhere exciting', as he put it. She couldn't wait for him to arrive, pick her up and they would have the time of their lives.

Kagome was a simple girl; happiness was all she desired. However, some say that the simplest things are in fact the hardest to achieve.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his watch, the slight trace of a scowl hanging upon his handsome features. "Koga! What the heck are you doing? Didn't I ask for transport to arrive an hour ago?"

"Calm down," Koga muttered. He looked slightly taken aback by his friend's poisonous expression, but continued to act as if nothing was wrong. "Ginta and Hakkaku must have met some traffic on the road; can't your girl wait a few more minutes?"

"Don't test my patience, Koga." Inuyasha's tone was now dripping with mild anger as he turned around to glare at the wolf demon. His claws started to sharpen, making even Koga back down a little. "Today is supposed to be special, and I'm not going to disappoint Kagome for something" - he jabbed a finger at the empty road - "that isn't worth my concern. Make sure Ginta and Hakkaku arrive in no more than five minutes. I don't have the time to wait anymore."

"Inuyasha, I don't even understand you anymore," Koga sighed. "Didn't you use to play around with all your girlfriends? What did that human girl do to you that all the rest couldn't; enchant you? Bewitch you?"

"She did nothing," he replied simply, his voice softening as he thought of Kagome. Her smile, the look in her eyes ... everything. "I love her for who she is. She's not one of those sluts I used to fuck around with, Koga."

"Was Kikyo 'one of those sluts', then?"

The mood froze for a moment, freezing Inuyasha along with it. Scenes and pictures of him with Kikyo flickered past his mind before he cast them right into the back of his mind, fists clenching. With a scowl, he walked back into the house as Koga gave a helpless shrug, following him inside.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Please review & comment! ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites & reviews! A BIG thank you to ummIDK, who did all three ;D You really brightened my day.**

**Please do review, follow & favorite again - it would make me so much happier :)**

* * *

"Your boyfriend's late," Souta reported lazily, as if trying to make Kagome much worse than she felt. She bit her lip and looked at the time: it was now 4PM, and he'd promised to pick her up at by latest 3:30PM. Had something happened to him? She knew Inuyasha - unless something had gone wrong, there was no way he could be this late. She worried for him, pacing back and forth.

"You know, Sis -"

"SHUT UP, SOUTA!" Kagome barked, kicking a rock at him which he agilely dodged. "I'm in a bad mood; quit it, okay?"

"Geez, fine," muttered her brother grudgingly, rolling both eyes. "I don't mind. He is, after all, your first boyfriend ..."

The sound of something hard coming into contact with bone was heard, followed by a lamented yell of pain.

* * *

Sesshomaru clicked away at his laptop, fingers moving like the wind across his keyboard. So engrossed in his work was he that when Inuyasha barged into his room, he didn't even notice.

"Oi, Sesshomaru Taisho!"

There was a pause, followed by more clicking and typing as Sesshomaru resumed his work. Inuyasha's cheeks flared red in anger - he wasn't used to being ignored, especially not by his hell of an older brother. He stalked over, breathing harshly before slamming a fist on the table. "I was talking to you!"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru stated calmly, not even bothering to look up. Inuyasha imagined himself strangling his brother to death. A satisfied smile passed across his lips; not that the latter noticed. Concentration was one of his strong points, and it certainly _did not_ please Inuyasha.

"I want to borrow your car."

"And why would I do so?" He asked, still not sparing a glance for the younger. "You should know by now that my car isn't suited for purposes such as yours. Knowing you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru continued, "you'd drive it straight into the river and there goes my money."

"Teme ..." Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs. Koga took a step backward, silently praying that nothing would happen. Despite being a good and loyal friend, Inuyasha, when angered, could certainly be a hazard to everyone around him.

Sesshomaru took no notice, continuing to type away. "Anything else? If there's nothing more, please leave my room. Unlike you, I have a decent job and work to do."

There was a deathly pause.

"Look, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said softly, almost ... pleading? Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of tone, for the first time looking straight into his brother's eyes. "Today is really important for me. I made a promise to Kagome and I have to keep it. Will you please help me out, even just this once?"

Kagome? Inuyasha's girlfriend; it must be. The name flashed in his mind, suddenly settling there. He blinked a few times. There was something in this name that almost attracted him. Yet, Sesshomaru was not this easy to convince. He turned around to face Inuyasha with a slight trace of a smile.

"You may borrow my car, but at the same time I want to take a look at this Kagome for myself."

Kagome stood outside the gates silently, not saying anything. Her makeup was already beginning to get patchy. She wanted to wait, to know that Inuyasha would be coming for her.

_What if he forgot?_

The unwelcomed thought pierced at her heart, sending a pang through her. Kagome decided to ignore that thought, banishing it from the depths of her mind. Digging her nails through her palm, she continued to wait. Inuyasha had told her to watch out for a silvery-grey car - it belonged to two of his friends. Just then, a sleek black car stopped right in front of her. Kagome covered part of her face with her hand as her hair whipped in the wind, blinking. What was this?

He stepped out of the car, holding a bouquet of roses. Enveloping her in a hug, both of them said nothing for a while; simply appreciating the other's warmth. She pulled him even closer, inhaling the scent that had suddenly made her feel so much more comfortable.

"Inuyasha ..." It came out as a dim whisper, her eyes searching his.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again." He was whispering too - as if it was their own little secret. Kagome smiled to herself, pinching his nose cheekily. The mood was lifted and they held onto each other, entering the car. She rested herself on his chest and giggled softly as he ran his fingers through her long black hair.

"No need to show off, Inuyasha," Koga scoffed, forcing himself to look away. "It's as if I'll never get a girlfriend, watching the two of you act all lovey-dovey!"

"Keh," Inuyasha teased mercilessly, giving a laugh as he pulled Kagome closer to him. "Right you are, since no one will dare to make friends with you!"

"Teme!" he retorted.

As the three of them laughed, Kagome noticed the driver in the front seat. His eyes were on her; perfect, molten gold ones. There were two maroon stripes imprinted on each of his cheeks - his hair was long and silver, though undoubtedly much silkier than Inuyasha's. _Not to mention that he was extremely good-looking ..._ at this thought, Kagome found herself blushing. What was she_ thinking_? Inuyasha was her boyfriend, and here she was, comparing him to an unknown driver in the car!

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, trying to ensure that he - whoever the driver was - wouldn't be able to hear her. "Who's that driver?"

Unknown to her, Sesshomaru had heard every word. He smirked to himself at the lengths she was taking by making it seem as if she wasn't the least bit interested in him. 'She should have known. Being a dog demon, moreover Inuyasha's brother, my sense of hearing would far exceed his.' After seeing the human girl in person, however, he'd decided that she wasn't much to be interested with. Sure, she had her own look, own personality - but it seemed as though she was trying to change herself to suit Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru didn't like that. He didn't like it at all. Still, who was he to interfere? If Kagome, whatever her name was, was willing then he had no reason to stop her.

Yet watching her laugh, push Inuyasha lightly and tease him with an unnatural air caused him to clench the steering wheel a little harder than expected.


End file.
